Kind of perfect landscape
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Right then and there is where blue and green meet. Right then and there is where my heart starts beating faster and louder. Right then and there is where I thought time had stop.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANY of Jimmy Neutron`s characters or the storyline.**

**The Characters are around 16 years old.**

* * *

**Kind of perfect landscape**

There was no other place more perfect. The bright blue of the cloudless sky, the shining sun and the deep blue ocean… I could stay hours and hours looking the sunset, feeling the breeze caressing my skin and the heat… My eyes closed involuntarily until a well-known laughter woke me up from my day-dream.

-What now Neutron?

-Nothing, nothing at all- he said putting his hands up as a sing of surrender- is just- he said sitting in my right side-you look so different…

I frown.

-What`s that supposed to mean?

-Hmm…-he made a pose of "I am thinking"

I looked up at him.

-You know, you just ruin _my_ perfect landscape. Thank you very much, Neutron.- I started to leave.

-_Your_ landscape? -He said in deep voice, then he grab my by the arm and make me sit beside him again. -Why can`t it be _ours_?

Right then and there is where blue and green meet. Right then and there is where my heart starts beating faster and louder. Right then and there is where I thought time had stop. He put his arms around me and I realized, for the first time, that we were alone. No one else. My pride, the gossip, the status-quo, nothing else matter anymore.

-Mine- I whisper.

His lips met mine in sweet kiss. I wish this could last forever, just the two of us, the sun light and the color of the ocean.

When I open up my eyes, they immediately were full of tears, because I understood that I wasn`t in our island but in my room-in the floor of my room actually- tangled in the seets and hugging tightly my pillow.

I stood up, caressing my head and looked through the window. He was there, right across the street, standing near his window. He smiled sheepishly and waved. I blushed, if he knew what my mind was making up…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, so this was the translation of my fic "Azul profundo". Like it? love it? hate it? please review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ANY of Jimmy Neutron`s characters or the storyline.**

**The Characters are around 16 years old.**

* * *

**Jimmy`s POV**

I washardly moved or amazed by anything other than science, and I could explain thousands of formulas and complex theorems, but the way all this combined was kind of perfect.

The blue of the cloudless sky was the same color I remembered, the breeze was gentle as it was years ago however, the relationship I had with the girl in front of me was different in every aspect and the way she makes me feel is more… shall we say… powerful, new. I`m not the biggest fan of what I don`t understand scientifically, which is not much, but this feeling was an exception.

Anyways, I had a hypothesis of what was the cause of this strange feeling and for that I prepared a little experiment. So, with that in mind, I moved closer to her and chuckled softly after seeing her in such a peaceful state, well that was a first.

-What now Neutron?

-Nothing, nothing at all- I said putting my hands up as a sing of surrender- is just- I said sitting in her right side-you look so different…

She frowned. So much for her "peaceful state".

-What`s that supposed to mean?

-Hmm…-I made a pose of "I am thinking", just to lighten the mood.

She looked up at me and sent a shiver through my spine.

-You know, you just ruin _my_ perfect landscape. Thank you very much, Neutron.

She started to leave. I panicked, I couldn`t let her go just yet. I had to test my hypothesis.

-_Your_ landscape? -I said grabbing her by the arm and making her sit beside me again.

This was the perfect moment and time for my experiment.

- Why can`t it be _ours_?- I asked hopefully.

He green orbes bore into my blue ones and the she whispered "mine" and we shorten the distance. A thrill run through all my body and…

-Bark

What in the name of Albert Einstein?

*Thud*

I landed on the floor of my bedroom.

-Agh, stupid hormones.-I muttered standing up and rubbing my head.

I looked through the window and spot her, in the same position I was. I smiled sheepishly and wave,she waved back and turned around.

If she know, I would surely be killed, that certainly wouldn`t need an experiment.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I was asked to continue and alethea.1hazel1blue suggested to put Jimmy`s POV... so I did it. **

**Liked it, love it, hate it?** **Please review :)**


End file.
